


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Post-Season Two so it goes without saying it's Demon!Ciel and of course, Sebastian as he is.  There's a merger of Anime and Manga here. I've taken a few liberties and there's a few references to a cross over with Angel Sanctuary. Also, the little rhyme the title comes from is a dark little thing even if it sounds so innocent. Who knew?  I have not excuse for this fluff okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Post-Season Two so it goes without saying it's Demon!Ciel and of course, Sebastian as he is. There's a merger of Anime and Manga here. I've taken a few liberties and there's a few references to a cross over with Angel Sanctuary. Also, the little rhyme the title comes from is a dark little thing even if it sounds so innocent. Who knew? I have not excuse for this fluff okay.

"Young Master, you can't possibly be serious." Sebastian can do little more than stare at Ciel. He doesn't know if he should be amused or worried. After all he's never seen Ciel take an interest in servants' work before and with him dressing in this way he's obviously quite serious. He wants to laugh but he can't do such a thing, so he brings his fist up to his lips until the urge passes settling instead for an amused smirk.

"Of course, I'm serious, Sebastian. I wouldn't be in - this if I wasn't." He itched everywhere, the fabric felt most unpleasant against his skin; heavy and unlike the light cottons and muslin he's used to. But here his is, kneeling beside his butler eyeing the earth that's been tilled. The smell of the soil is one he isn't used to but somehow it's strangely comforting. Perhaps it's just a natural reaction, just like reaching out to touch the soft slightly damp furrows - taking some of it into his hands, clumping it then breaking it apart once more and letting it fall between his fingers.

He can feel those crimson eyes on him watching his every movement. He can see the mocking smirk that tugs at his demon's lips without even looking. He knows it's there - just like he knows the sun will rise and set. This too is comforting, to have such a steady constant, never changing just there within reach. "I want to help." His voice is small when he says it, as if he wants the words to be taken away by the wind so they never reach Sebastian's ears; they will he knows they will.

The butler heaves a heavy sigh and moves settling behind his master, his arms slipping around him. Gently he takes one of Ciel's small hands into his own. These hands that have never known a days work, so soft and delicate, yet here they are dirtied. He smiles faintly to himself and places a few seeds into that palm then guides his young lord's hand so that the seeds spill out over the small expanse of open earth before them.

"This is really all there is to it. You've missed the messiest part. Now we gently push the soil here back into place covering the seeds, to simplify matters it's like you're putting them to bed. Cover them completely but don't pat the soil down, you don't want to smother them." Together they do just that, larger hands guiding the smaller.

"How do they know which way to grow, Sebastian?"

It's times like this that he's reminded that Ciel is still a child, still growing himself. There is something about that childish innocence he wants to protect, to keep safe from all the evils trying to strip it way. He knows how hard it is for Ciel to keep a sense of wonder in a world such as this, seeing all he has seen enduring all he has faced. In some ways, he's grown too fast into the Earl, the man he's expected to be; in others, he is exactly what one would expect from one his age. Sebastian tilts his head thinking a moment on how best to explain it before he settles on one simple answer. "Magic, Young Master."

Ciel shoots him an incredulous look over his shoulder, crimson eyes narrowing. "That's foolish nonsense. I don't believe in magic. Magic is for children. Are you implying that I'm a child, Sebastian? I suppose next you'll be telling me fairies are real and prance in my flower garden when I'm asleep."

"Perhaps they do, who are we to say they do not?" He shifts bringing Ciel back against his chest sitting on the ground, back in the grass. "Consider this, you've seen shinigami, angels, zombies, and you have your own personal demon. You've even met Lucifer and God himself. You more than anyone should know that there is more to this world than can be seen with human eyes."

He paused giving the smaller demon a squeeze. "Thought I do suppose if we must go with logic, it has to have something to do with the sun or perhaps gravity. What ever the cause, roots will seek the ground planting our little friends firmly in place giving them a home. Their sleep will end and they'll wake to greet the sun. The sun will care for them and help them grow with the roots, the earth and the rain."

Ciel leaned back settling against Sebastian, fitting perfectly against him. Small dirtied hands coming up to rest on the arms that are wrapped around him. The way Sebastian's talking plants are like children - not just children but him. The roots - those would be his mother and father; he didn't see them but he still felt them there. The earth - that would be his home and his rag tag family made of bumbling servants. The rain - that would have to be ever hardship, ever lost that brought him to this point.

By the time he got to the sun he was shifting on Sebastian's lap. He turned facing him, straddling his thighs. He reached up, his hands framing his demon's face; ignoring the unshed tears that now blurred his vision. "And the sun helps us most to grow. If anyone would be my sun, I'm glad it's you." He leaned up pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips ignoring his stunned expression as he looped his arms about his neck, tangling fingers in his long hair.

Yes, if anyone were to be the sun it was Sebastian - His Sebastian. He may leave for a short time but he always - always returned. At night he set, going to bed even if he didn't need to, so he could hold Ciel thought the night and keep him safe. In the morning he rose, dressing Ciel, feeding him and spoiling him with love and attention. There were times when dark clouds separated them but they would pass and Sebastian was back, brighter than ever greeting him with a smile and open arms.

As Sebastian embraced him tightly and returned his kiss, with a tender gentleness that he had come to expect; he knew just was the sun was there for. To radiate love and light for little plants to bask in, to keep them safe from the darkness that lurked all around. Then and there Ciel decided he was one very lucky little plant.


End file.
